Skittery and Trini'
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: Take my word for it, you wont regret reading it.


~Skittery And Trini~   
  
  
  
"No," screamed Trini, as she woke up and realized she was at Irving Hall.  
  
"Trini, yous wit' me," began Skittery as he wrapped his arm around her,"Yous al'right, doll face."  
  
"Yeah sorry 'bout scream'n like dat', Skittery, hope I didn't hurt your ear," said Trini as she placed he head on Skitterys shoulders.  
  
"Dat's alright I only need one ear ta' liten," Skittery smiled, and kissed the top of Trini's head,"Yous feel like dance'n, doll face?"  
  
Trini laughed at Skitterys little joke,"Nah, I don't feel like dance'n ta'nite, I ain't feel'n ta' good."  
  
"lets go back ta' da' lodg'n house den, doll face," started Skittery as he reached for Trini's hand to help her up,"Yous might feel better where there ain't any noise."  
  
"Thank yous Skittery," started Trini, as they made there way out of the Irving hall,"Yous are the greatest."  
  
When Skittery and Trini reached the lodging house, they both layed down, Skittery on the floor, adn Trini on the couch looking down at Skitter, as they almost usually did when they sat down stairs at night talking,"Skittery, what do yous want for....," started Trini as she fell asleep leaning her head on one arm, and hanging the other arm off the edge of the couch on Skitterys chest.   
  
"What do I....," started Skittery as he looked up and nooticed her a sleep, he took her hand,"What i want is yous ta' be me goil, and then me wife," said Skittery in a low wisper, then falling asleep holding her hand which was on his chest still.  
  
Abby, and Cura, walked into the lodging house and found them sleeping.  
  
"Should we wake dem' up?" asked Cura, as she signed in for the night.  
  
"Nah, let dem sleep, theys so cute ta'getha," answered Abby.  
  
"Yeah just wish he's ask her ta' be his goil already," agreed Cura, as she followed Abby up to the bunk room.  
  
A few moments later, Race, Dutchy, mush, and Jack came into the lodging house laughing.   
  
Mush stopped suddenly, causing the three newsies behind him to crash into one another,"Does anyone know why he don't just ask Trini out alrady?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows dat' Skittery and Trini liek each udda', why don't he just ask her ta' be his goil?" asked Race.  
  
"How could he sleep on da' hard floor?" was all that jack was thinking, the other newsies laughed at Jack.  
  
Dutchy walked to the desk and took a pen, and a couple of pieces of paper and started writting, he looked up at the guys,"Well someone needs ta' help dem'."  
  
"Yeah but what yous do'n wit' dat?" asked Jack.  
  
"I am writting a letter from Skittery ta' Trini, Race yous can write one from Trini ta' Skittery, make sure yous make it da' way yous think they would say how they feel," said Dutchy as he handed Race a pen, and a sheet of paper.  
  
"thats easy, i dont need ta' put nothing," began Race,Dutchy glared at Race,"Al'right Dutchy, now what do wes do, when wes finish?"  
  
Dutchy tooke the two letters, went up to the bunk rooms, and walked to the bunkbeds that Skittery, and Trini shared placeing the two letters under the pillow, the other guys watched in shock,"now lets got ta' sleep."  
  
Around three in the morning Skittery woke up, then carried Trini, who was still asleep up stairs to the bunk beds, then layed her down, then climbed onto the top bunk, not even noticing the letters,  
  
"Skittery," cried Trini as she saw him coming outside the lodging house, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him if front of the other newsies,"I love da' letter yous wrote ta' me."  
  
"I thought you wrote," started Skittery,"I didn't,"Skittery, looked at Dutchy and Race,"I didn't write da' letter ta' you, and i am gues'n yous didn't write da' letters ta' me eitha', but........"  
  
"Skittery, don't yous want me ta' be your goil?" asked Trini, looking a little confused, and hurt at the same time.  
  
"Of course I do, but I wanted for when i asked yous, i wanted it ta' be from me heart," Skittery with trini, to Central park,"I was gonna ask yous ta' be me wife," Started Skittery as he took a ring that was tied on a string 'round his neck,"Dis' was me muddas, before she died, i want'chu ta' wear it, and be me wife."  
  
"How will we........," started Trini.  
  
"I found a small place in Brooklyn, i will be work'n at da' docks, so dat' way wes could have money, ta' live off" started Skittery,'"I want you ta' be me wife, what do yous say, i have a stable job at the brooklyn docks, for the past month, i ddon't want yous ta' kow until' I earned enough money, sale'n papes and work'n in Brooklyn, had helped me earn enough money for our own place and whatever wes need ta' survive, yous will still be'able ta' sale papes if yous want," Skittery slid the ring on Trini's finger,"Perfect fit, just like us."  
  
Trini smiled at Skittery,"Of course I would be yous wife, Joshua!"   
  
"Trinidy, yous made me very happy ta'day," said Skittery as he wrapped his arms 'round Trini and kissed her.  
  
When Trini, and Skittery got to Tibbys they sat at the tble with Mush, Snitch, and kid Blink.  
  
Mush was the first one to notice the ring on Trini's finger,"Hey was dat' da' ring yous had 'round your neck Skittery?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked Trinidy ta' be me wife ta'day," answered Skittery as he layed his arm on the back of Trini's chair.  
  
"Dat's great news guys, so yous gonna be Mrs. Joshua Trission,?" asked Snitch., was another close friend to Trini, he was with Skittery when Skitter found her at the train station while saleing, and they both taught her everything they knew to sale a pape.  
  
"Looks dat' way," aswered Trini as she rested her head on Skitterys shoulder,"He asked me today, earlier."  
  
Race must not have gotten the idea through his head of why Trini was wearing Skitterys ring,"Did yous say yeah, Trini?"  
  
Trini looked at Race,"Yeah, that is why I am actually wearing this ring."  
  
Snitch, Mush, and Skittery laughed a little.  
  
"So when yous get'n married?" asked Race trying to change the subject.  
  
"Where will yous be stay'n?" asked Mush.  
  
Snitch took Trini's hand, and looked at the ring,"It looks very nice on yous Trini."   
  
Skittery moved his arm from the back of the chair, and held her hand, then stared at Race,"I want ta' thank yous for try'n ta' help, but I was plan'n on asking her ta' marry me, i just had ta' make sure I had a place, and a stable job, i din't want her just ta' be me goilfriend, cause wes were already best friends, 'sides i wanted ta' ask her ta' day, since it be'n the same day we met at the train station two years ago."   
  
Snitch stared at at thw two,"Where are you go'n ta' work?"  
  
"At da' docks in Brookly," started Skittery,"I actually started a month ago, dat' is why I only baught da' morning eddition of the World, cause I worked at da' docks in the morn'n, I usually sold ta' da' udda dock loaders."  
  
"Dat' explains why yous always, came home dirtier den' usual, and why yous neva' wanted Trini ta' see yous til' yous was clean," started Snitch,"Dat' was why i often had those talks, that didn't really mean nothing but to stall yous from going up stairs."  
  
Trini looked at Skittery,"Oh so yous da' one dat' was try'n ta' keep me out of da' bunks."  
  
Skittery laughed,"Yeah gues I didn't want'chu ta' see me all dirty, and stuff."  
  
"What were yous plan'n for when yous were married, ta' lock her out of da' apartment til' yous were finished wash'n up?" asked Race as he shuffled a deck of cards.  
  
Skittery grinned at Trini,"Wes be married den' so shes gonna see me no matta' what look like," he wrapped his arm around Trini's waiste.  
  
The waiter came over to the table,"What can I get for you?"  
  
"I'll have da' steak, medium rare, wit' fries, wit' milk," answered Skitter,"What would yous like Trini?"  
  
"I'll have da' chicken soup," answered Trini.  
  
Snitch, Mush, and Race ordered the same thing as Skittery. After taking the orders the wait walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
"I hope yous plan on eat'n more den' just chicken soup, yous always get dat'," said Skittery.  
  
"I neva' not like it, and it's not like I always eat da' chicken soup when I come here," started Trini,"I get da' vegetable soup also."  
  
"Why don't you get steak, chicken , or any udda, meat?" asked Skittery.  
  
"Why would I, yous always end up share'n wit' me any ways," answered Trini.   
  
Skittery laughed,"Dat' is true."  
  
"So when are yous get'n married?" asked Snitch.  
  
"In da' next month would be nice," answered Skittery.  
  
"When will yous be move'n out of da' lodg'n hous, inta' yous apartment?" asked Mush.  
  
"Last night," started Skittery as he saw the other guys confused looks,"I was gonna move in last night, but wes went ta' Irving Hall, and then Trini and I fell asleep down stairs in the lodg'n house, so I neva' made it ta' da' apartment yet."  
  
"Have you even seen it?" asked Race.  
  
Skittery looked at Race,"Of couorse i saw it I wouldn't move in'ta some place I neva seen before," answered Skittery.  
  
Race looked away, as he hoped he wouldn't say or ask anymore questions that might make him feel stupid, as he looked around the resteraunt he saw Blink, and Jack comeing inTibbys, he waved the over,"Hey Blink, Jack!"  
  
Blink, and Jack looked to see where there names were comeing from, along with everyone else in the resteraunt. JAck spotted Race, and walked over to the table with Blink.  
  
Skittery looked at Blink and jack,"Gues what."  
  
"What?" asked Jack, and Blink, at the same time.  
  
Skittery looked at them,"Yous ain't gonna gues?"  
  
Blink looked at Trini's finger, seiing the ring, but decided to play dumb"Yous got a hair cut?"Blink winked at Trini, as to say he noticed.  
  
"Nah," answered Skittery feeling the his already short hair.  
  
Jack looked at Skittery, then noticed he wasn't wearing the ring around his jneck,"Yous lost your ring?"  
  
"Nah! Trini, and I are getting married!" answered Skittery a little louder then he thougtht.  
  
Everyone in the resteraunt looked over at the table where Trini, and Skittery along with some of the other newsies were sitting, they clapped a cheere, which casued Skittery to blush, and Trini to giggle.  
  
Blink, Jack, Mush, Snitch, and Race started cheering, and laughing with the Tibbys customers.   
  
"I knew what yous were get'n at Skittery," started Blink after almost everyone calmed down,"I was just mess'n wit'chu."  
  
"I really didn't know, what yous were trying ta' have me figa' out," started jack,"I ain't good at guesing."  
  
"Well now dat' everone knows dat' two stranga's get'n married, gues we dont need ta' send out invitations." joked Skittery.  
  
Trini decided to play along,"How do yous suppose dat'?"  
  
"Casue if they talk about us ta'marrow on da' streets, den' maybe one newsie will hear, den' they tell udda newsies," and that save us money.  
  
"Well I don't care ta' much for alot of people at me wedding, all I want is yous, and manhatten loding house newsies der'," said Trini.  
  
Skittery looked at her,"is dat' what yous really want?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't like being da' center of attention," started Trini as she looked around the resteraunt,"Yous know like we were ta'nite, thanks ta' yous."  
  
"Well I didn't mean ta' tell eeveryone," started Skittery,"i just mean to tell Blink and Jack, it ain't my fault dat' theys didn't know what ta' gues."  
  
"I did know 'member I told yous I was just playing dumb," explained Blink.  
  
"Sorry, it ain't me fault Jack, had no clue," reworded Skittery.  
  
The waiter came with there food,"Here you go, enjoy your meal."  
  
After they were all finished eating Skittery kissed Trini, and then headed towards Brooklyn, while the other guys walked with Trini, back to the lodging house.  
  
Three weeks after Skitters proposal, Trini, and Skittery were at Irving Hall. getting ready to do there vowels.  
  
Skittery was in one of the rooms with Dutchy, adn Snitch,"I neva' thought dat' i would be dis' nervouse," Skittery was trying to tie a tie around his neck,"I ain't wearing dis' think it ain't fit'n me neck,"he threw it on the floor.  
  
Snitch picked it up,"Yous just nervouse, dat' is why yous hate da' tie."  
  
Skittery kept moving around, making it impossible for Snitch to put the tie on,"I can't help be'n nervouse, I ain't neva' been married before."  
  
Snitch started get'n frusterated with the tie,"Would'chu stop move'n already, before I soak'ya!" Snitch threw the tie to Dutchy,"Yous tie it i hold'em still," he stood behind Skitery and kept him from move'n 'round.  
  
Dutchy got the tie on in one quik notion,"Okay, now lets go wait yous soon ta' be wife."  
  
As Skittery was standing in the front, he heard the music play, then he saw Kloppman and Trini, walk'n down da' isle.   
  
When Kloppman reached Skittery, with Trini,he kissed her cheek and wispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle, then he told Skittery what he just told Trini,"I told her 'bout yous sleep walk'n," then he went and sat down next to Jack, and Race.  
  
After Trini, Said there 'I dos' the guy announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Trission, and everyone that was from manhattens lodging house cheered.  
  
When Skittery, and Trini arrived to his apartment, Skittery kissed Trini before entering the apartmen,"Dis' is our home," he picked Trini up and walked her through the thrush hall.  
  
When Trini saw the apartment, she looked at Skittery, who set her down on the bed,"Dis' is a great place so," stood up and walked around the small apartment looking at all of Skittery things, spots a picture of herself on his table,"Where did yous get dis'?"  
  
Skittery smiles at the photo,"I got it from Kloppman, he has picta's of all da' newsies."  
  
"I hate dis' picta',"Trini walked with the picture, towards the trash.  
  
Skittery grabs it from her hands,"Don't care, I like dis' one of yous," sets the picture back, then takes his shirt off ,"Yous ready?"  
  
Trini, stares at Skittery wide eyed,"What, now?"  
  
Skittery grins,"Of course now,"he started to remove Trinis dress,"We's married it's all right!"  
  
Trini wrapped her arms around Skitterys neck,"You's don't want ta' talk," she teased.  
  
Skittery grinned shaking his head,"We's got our life ta'getha ta' talk, I want ta' get close ta' yous," finishes taking her dress, and slip off, then lays her down on the bed.  
  
"I love yous,"Trini pulled Skittery close to her.  
  
"I love yous ta' Mrs. Trission," Slkittery said while kissing her.  
  
After the two made love for the first time together, Trini fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Skittery layed there awake thinking to him,'I am go'n ta' treat her da' way she deserves ta' be treated,' he kissed his wife on the top of her head, then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Yhe next morn'n Skittery was the first to wwake up, so he went into the coffe and boiled some water for Coffee, then went back to the room and sat beside Trini, laying his hand against her cheek softly,"Doll Face, wes need ta' get up now, wake up," he leaned over to kiss her.  
  
As Skittery was about to kiss her Trini smacked him, then looked up to see the face that she had hit,"Oh, Skittery I didn't know you were right there that close, she layed her hand over his cheek, which was already turning red.  
  
Skittery stares at her,"You could have proved me wrong,"he leaned down and kissed her,"Are yous always dis' abusive in da' morn'n?"  
  
Trini smiled at him, no yous just startled me, dat's all, I felt someone hover'n ova' me and that was da' first thing that came ta' mind."she sat up and pulled him closer.  
  
Skittery started to crawl back into bed next to her, laying her gently on her back, running his finger up and down her bareskin,"Yous are beautiful, yous really are," he removed the pants that he had put on when he woke up and started the coffee.  
  
Trini looked at Skitter,"I just barely opened me eyes, I am not even awake,"she tried to make an effort in getting out of bed.  
  
Skittery grabbed her, and wrapped her in his arms, laying her back down,"What soed dat' have ta' do wit' us making love?"  
  
Trini laughed a little,"Yousmwont have any fun wit' me still half asleep."  
  
Skittery grinned down at her,"Didn't stop us last night, besides yous need ta' make it up ta' me for slapping me."  
  
Trini laughed, then got out of bed before Skittery had a chance to grab her,"I will make breakfast,"she put on her night gown, then went towards the kitchen.  
  
Skittery hit the pillow, them mumbled,"I don't want breakfast, if I wanted breakfast i would had made it myself, what is she try'n ta' do ta' me," he put on his ppants again, then walked over to where Trini was in the kitchen, then wrapped his arms around her waiste,"What are we have'n."  
  
Trini turned and faced him,"I am have'n coffee, and an apple,"she kissed Skittery on his cheek,"Yous said dat' yous weren't hungry, at least dat's one of da' things I heard yous tell'n da' pillow,"she poured Skittery a cup of coffee, then one for herself.  
  
Skittery looked at her, as if he was a child that had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have,"I didn't mean da' things I was say'n ta'myself ova' der' in bed."  
  
Trini smile,"I know," she kissed him again and then sat down at the table. 


End file.
